Of Ice and Ancients
by reddog24485
Summary: Jon Snow the Bastard of Winterfell never really considered himself that special. He was just the Baseborn son of a Highborn Lord. No more, No less. But all that would change one fateful day, while out hunting in the woods around his home. For Jon would discover that he was far more special then he or anyone else had ever thought. (Going to be a two part story.)
1. Knowledge is Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Game of Thrones.**

* * *

 **Of Ice and Ancients: Knowledge Is Power.**

It never failed to amaze Jon Snow, just how truly _bad_ his luck was. He had been tracking a deer through the Wolfswood and right as he was about to take his shot, the ground gave way beneath him! So not only did the deer get away, but he now found himself in a room with no exit save for the one he fell through! What was worse was that it would be another few days before anyone would think to come looking for him, as hunting trips like the one he was one could last a week or more. It was enough to make the young man wonder just what Gods had taken issue with him? Most likely Lady Catelyn's, he concluded.

Pealing himself off the cold stone floor of which he had landed, he observed the room once more in the hopes of finding a way out. The walls were smooth and bare and just as he had first observed, completely without a door! On the far side of the room was a stone circle inscribed with strange runes, along with a pedestal with the same runes and some kind of red globe in the middle. It made Jon wonder if maybe he hadn't fallen in some kind of temple built by the First Man, or maybe the Children of the Forest. But what would be the purpose of a temple that you could not get in or out of? That was when he noticed some kind of circle painted white on the floor of the room. It was as he got closer the the circle that he noticed that it was not a solid circle, but one made up of some kind of symbols. Possibly an alphabet of some kind.

As he was looking at it he noticed that it held similarities to High Valyrian, but that didn't make any kind of sense! The rise of Valyria happened thousands of years after the arrival of the First Men. And even if he was wrong and this was not a temple of the First Men, that still wouldn't explain the writing! As the Valyrians never had much if any presence in the North! Nothing about this place made sense, why was it here, what was its purpose, and why in all the seven hells wasn't there a way out?!

Maybe this inscription told how to get out of here? If only he knew how to read it! He was now kicking himself for never paying much attention when Maester Luwin tried to teach him and Rob High Valyrian. As now the only word he could make out was Legacy... or possibly Leg. Letting out a yell of frustration, Jon resisted the urge to pull at his own hair and instead chose to simply flop down and start cursing. Inadvertently landing inside the circle, as he did so. And was therefore caught completely off guard when a metallic looking object seemed to appear out of nowhere on the wall.

Startled Jon jumped to his feet, whilst reaching for his sword. Only to shake his head at the stupidity of trying to attack a wall fixture with a sword. Making a mental note to not tell Rob of that, should he ever make it out of here. Jon moved to investigate the strange wall fixture. As he got closer, he saw that there was a small hole in the center almost like a peephole. His curiosity getting the better of him, he peered inside the hole. What he saw inside of it was mostly darkness filled with colored lights. It was at that moment that the course of Jon's life would be inexorably changed forever.

When it happened, it happened quick. One second Jon was looking through the hole, the next the fixture seemed to reach out and grab his head! He fought valiantly for a few seconds trying to free himself, but it was of no use. While this was going on, the lights inside the fixture seemed to get brighter and brighter. Painfully so even, yet he could not look away nor close his eyes. And that was the last he knew as darkness claimed him.

Jon knew not, just how long he had been out. Minutes, Hours, Days? But what he did know was that upon coming too, his body was no longer his own! It stood and it moved of its own free will, completely ignoring his commands. No matter how much Jon tried to fight it, his body continued to do what it wanted. All he could do is watch as his hand touched a spot on the wall, making a doorway appear out of nowhere.

As his body walked through the doorway into another room, he saw that it was full of strange tables and pedestals. They were strange in that most had glowing runes in the same manner as the ones on the floor in the main room. Jon could do nothing as his body walked to one of the tables and started touching the glowing runes. Making them glow even brighter as he touched them. After his hands were done doing that, his legs moved him to a round pedestal in the center of the room and stood upon it. Without warning, Jon was enveloped in a swirling colored light. Only for darkness to once again claim him.

Just like the last time he passed out, Jon knew not how long he had been out. Only this time when he came too, he once again had control of himself. Thanking the gods that his body once again obeyed him, Jon stepped off the DNA resequencer. Only to freeze... How had he known that it was called a DNA resequencer?

"Once the new Knowledge in your mind finishes decompressing, you'll find you now know a great many things." Said a voice from out of nowhere. Jon spun around to behold a glowing ball of light, Only to stare in shock as it transformed into a woman of middle age.

Jon's first instinct was to reach for his sword, but something stayed his hand. "Who are you?" Jon demanded of the lady. "Some kind of sorceress?"

Jon watched as she smiled at him before speaking again. "My name is Oma Desala, and I am an Ascended Being."

Somehow the meaning of that popped right into Jon's head. (Ascended/Ascension: A process that allows beings to be able to separate from their physical bodies and to live eternally as pure energy in a superior plane with a greater amount of knowledge and power.) Jon shook his head at the influx of information. Rggh! What was happening to him?

Almost like she could read his mind, the lady.. Oma, answered. "You were exposed to the knowledge left behind by my people in the hopes that one day our descendents, such as yourself would be able to reclaim that which we had lost. However your subconscious mind knew that it was not advanced enough to handle that knowledge, so it used the DNA resequencer to advance you to the point where we were before we ascended."

While still quite shocked to have understood all that, something clicked in Jon's mind. "Me discovering this place wasn't an accident, was it?"

Oma gave him a sad smile. "No it wasn't. I led the deer you were tracking here, as well as collapsed the roof so that you would fall in."

Jon couldn't stop from glaring daggers at her. "Why? Why me? Why would you do that?" He demanded in a snarl.

"I'm sorry." Oma said, in what Jon could tell was a truly genuine voice. "I wouldn't have done it if there was any other choice. But it had to be you. You were the only living descendent of my people within ten thousand kilometers advanced enough to even partially hold the Knowledge in the Repository. And While two others on this planet are advanced enough, neither of them are warriors. One is but a girl, and the other is well on his way to madness."

Jon thought over what she had said before asking. "Why would it matter if they are warriors or not?"

"I could tell you, but it would be easier for me to show you." With that said, Oma reached out a hand and touched Jon on his for head. Suddenly Jon was assaulted with visions straight of his worst nightmares.

Jon could never put the horror he felt into words as he watched, his father be beheaded, his sisters suffer abuse after abuse, his brother betrayed killed, Sansa sold off, raped, and tortured. Arya become a killer, Himself betrayed and killed only to rise again. Rickon shot and killed while running towards him. But the thing that horrified him most was the _Others!_ They were real, and they were coming!

Jon didn't know at what point he had fallen to his knees, but when the visions stopped that was were he found himself. "They're real! The White Walkers are real!" He panted.

"I'm afraid so." Oma said softly. "That is what we needed a warrior."

"We?" Jon asked.

"Others like myself." She clarified. "Strictly speaking we're not supposed to interfere in peoples lives, but I've been allowed this small measure of interference because of what would happen if I had just let things be."

"What would have happened?" Jon asked almost afraid of the answer.

"The White Walkers as you call them, after wiping out all life on this planet. Would have eventually found the Stargate and through it, other planets. Their undead armies growing with each world, until the whole of this galaxy would be covered in ice and death." Oma had a look in her eyes as she spoke, that filled Jon with just as much dread as the very words that she was speaking. "Even worse then that, if left as things were, eventually these White Walkers would ascend. And that is something even the others of my kind can not allow. So we've chosen you to stop them."

"Again, why me?" Jon spoke as he tried to shake the visions from his mind, without much success.

"That answer will have to wait for now." Oma answered without really answering. Before waving her hand, making Jon stare in awe as the whole that he had fallen through repaired itself seamlessly. "Needless to say, I had my reasons and you will know them soon enough. For now you should return to your family, and let the knowledge finish assimilating in your mind."

"And how am I to return home, when I can't get out of here?" Jon parried.

"If you open your mind, you'll find that you already know the answer to that." Oma said with a small smile, before transforming back into a glowing ball of light. "Farewell, Jon. I expect will meet again one day."

And with that Oma Desala was gone and Jon was once again left to figure out just how to get out of here. "Open my mind... How hard can that be?"

* * *

It had been three months, sense that fateful encounter. Thought Jon, as he sat in his quarters in Winterfell. It had taken one of them for the Knowledge of the Repository, to finish unspooling in his mind. A week to come up with a plan to save his family and fight the Others, and two months to set the plan in motion. In that time he had journeyed back to the lab with the Stargate twice. Tonight would mark his third and likely final journey for quite sometime.

It filled his heart with sorrow, knowing what he had to do. But there was simply no way around it. He couldn't tell anyone what he was doing, they would not understand. But it had to be done. Packing the last to the things he would take with him, he took a last long look at the room that had been his for as long as he could remember. Would he ever set eyes upon again? He honestly couldn't say. But he would see his family again, and that was all that truly mattered in the end. Maybe the would even find it in themselves to forgive him for what he was about to do.

For tonight he would be leaving Winterfell, leaving Westeros, leaving the planet, and leaving this galaxy. For to save it, he first had to leave it. Leaving a signed note to his family, and one for his sister Arya, on his bedside table. Jon sneaked out of his quarters, being careful to not be spotted by the guards. Soon enough he found himself in the Crypts, and from there out of Winterfell.

Hours later saw Jon walk through the Stargate, to the place that would become his new home.

* * *

 **(A.N) For anyone wondering what year this takes place. It is 1781 AD earth years and 294 AL In Westeros. So 4 years before the start of the Game of Thrones and 216 years before Stargate Sg-1. Anyways I hope you all enjoy it. If spot any mistakes do let me know. Poll on Profile on who you would like Jon Shipped. Daenerys or Sansa.  
**

 **Next Chapter. Lost Cities.**


	2. Lost Cities

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Game of Thrones.**

* * *

 **(A.N) I suppose before we begin I need to make a few things clear. While this is most following the show, there will be a few book elements involved. One such element is Valyria. In the show it is a Greyscale colony, where as in the books no one has ventured there in centuries. Or I might have a character from the books. But mostly it concerns the looks of the characters, as for the most part they will look the way they do in the books. Which for Jon means no short jokes.**

* * *

 **Of Ice and Ancients: Lost Cities.**

Jon Snow stared out at the ocean that surrounded the city he now called home, and what a city it was. Jon could scarcely put into words the beauty that was his ancestors creation. Atlantis was unlike any city that came before or after it, and not just because it was also a spaceship. Jon thought back on the last six months of his life. After his encounter with the ascended being Oma, it had taken a month for the Knowledge of the Repository to finish integrating itself in his mind. Once it had, with the visions Oma had shown him fresh in his mind, Jon began to plan.

If he was to save his family and indeed the whole galaxy from the White Walkers and their Undead Armies, then he was going to need soldiers. The problem with that was that any who fell to the White Walkers, would simply rise again as a Wight. That was when it hit him, the easiest solution to that problem was to have soldiers who couldn't die, at least not in the conventional sense. Asurans, he needed Asurans. Of course if he was going to create Asurans, he was going to need a device that he lacked the parts to make. Luckily he already knew where just such a device was, Atlantis.

Jon had been lucky that the lab was powered by a ZPM as he was going to need it the second he stepped foot in the old capital. Jon spent two extra months at Winterfell, wanting to spend as much time with his family as he could before he left them. It was during this time that Jon had discovered something. That when he had used the DNA resequencer to advance himself to the point that his mind could safely hold the knowledge of the repository, his mind wasn't the only thing that became 'enhanced'. Apparently he had advanced himself to a point of Near ascension.

Jon had first noticed this when he had been absentmindedly reaching for something, and inadvertently pulled it to himself. Of course moving things with his mind was just the tip of the proverbial iceberg. If the knowledge in his head was to be believed, he could do so much more. That was not all the DNA resequencer had given him, Jon's muscles and bones were now far denser. Making him stronger and faster then someone his age and size had any right to be. He could learn at an astronomical rate, had near perfect mental and muscle recall. Could see and hear far better then any normal human. But the best part, the best part was his control over fire. Not only could he control it, he could summon it! And that was what he had spent his free time in the Pegasus galaxy doing, learning to control his new found abilities.

Of course learning to control his near ascended abilities was not all he had been doing. After arriving in the city, Jon's first action was to plug in the ZPM to repower the shield around the city. But to fully power the city he was going to need two more, and while he knew the process needed to create them. It would take time, to fill the time while awaiting the for the ZPM's to finish. Jon decided to do a little recon on an old enemy, the Wraith. He knew eventually he would have to deal with the vampearic race one and for all, and thought it best to start gathering information on them.

So what he had done was to start sending cloaked probes through the Stargate to different worlds to spy. It was about a month after sending out the first probe that one sent back some information that nearly shocked him to the core, the Asurans hadn't been destroyed as his ancestors believed. But that just got him curious, for if the Asurans were in fact still around. Then why were they not fighting the Wraith as their programing commanded them to do?

Reprogramming the probe to act like a direct modem into the Asurans coding, Jon learned the their programing had been tampered with. Most likely by the Wraith. This of course was easily fixed, but Jon took it a step further. Instead of simply reactivating the Asuran's aggression code, and letting nature take its course. Jon completely rewrote their baseline programing, dialing back their aggression to normal human levels and adding a desire to protect all human life from the Wraith. As well as adding a few other lines of code to simulate morals, he then closed off any back doors into their programing from any who was not of Lantean decent.

He also completely reprogrammed a hundred thousand of them, that would be joining him in Atlantis. This insured that instead of being in the Pegasus galaxy for over a year as he originally projected, he would only be here a matter of months. Jon spent his last month in Pegasus scouring the cities database, for a list of all projects that was in progress when his ancestors left the city. Mostly to make sure nothing too dangerous would bite him in the ass later. Making a list of the ones he considered too dangerous to continue as well as the ones that deserved further study, he set about getting rid of the dangerous ones.

Once the last of the ZPM's was ready, Jon prepared for his departure from the Pegasus galaxy to return to Draconis, which he had learned was his ancestors name for his home planet. Named after a large fire breathing lizard they had discovered there. Coming out of his thoughts Jon left the balcony, and made his way to the city's control chair. It was time to go home.

* * *

Thankfully a fully powered Atlantis, didn't take long to reach his home world. Before he knew it he was in orbit above the planet of his birth. There he stopped for bit to enjoy the view that no one else on his planet ever had. A view of their home from space. That was how he came to notice a continent across the Sunset sea. Make a mental note to explore it when there was time, Jon prepared to land the now cloaked Atlantis. Jon had decided to land in the Smoking Sea, where even brave men dared not sail. Trusting the city's cloak and shield to keep it safe from whatever dangers larked in that cursed place.

Of course Jon hadn't chosen to land so close to Valyria at random, he chose it because he was most likely to find the two known weaknesses of the White Walkers there. Valyrian Steel, and Obsidian. Valyria being a volcanic island, should have plenty of Obsidian. And Jon intended to scavenge any Valyrian Steel he could find. Which was why three hours after landing, Jon found himself in a Gate Shuttle, with five of the One Hundred Thousand Asurans he had brought with him.

The Asuran that occupied the copilot seat of the shuttle, he had name Marcus. Marcus was unique among the other Asurans, in that while he programed all the Asurans he brought with him to be loyal to himself. Marcus whom he placed in charge of the Machine Army, had been programed with Jon's thought patterns and personality. Making him essentially another Jon yet with enough differences to insure that he wasn't an exact clone. Jon planed to do this to all Asuran commanders, as a way to insure that any orders the Asuran soldiers received would be ones that Jon himself would have issued or at the very least approve of.

"Sir, we're approaching Valyria." Said Marcus, beside him. "Detailed scans show over two thirds of the city to be buried under hardened ash."

Jon who was piloting the shuttle, could only look in amazement at what was left of the once great empire of this world. The towers that had survived the Doom, stuck out of the ground, reaching heights that should have been impossible for a non advance society. But their size was not the only thing about the towers that _stuck out._ They all had no seems in the stone that they were made from, as if they had been cut out of a single piece of rock. "We can bring an excavation team in later, this is just a preliminary search."

"Roger that." Said Marcus. "Just to warn you, Sir. I'm picking up strange seismic readings all around the area."

"Copy." Jon replied. "We'll go in shielded, just to be safe."

"Sir, sensors are picking up a small Trinium deposit near by." Marcus called out suddenly. "It seems to be some kind of mine. Nearly depleted, but it's there."

Something clicked in Jon's mind. Valyrian Steel! It's Trinium! That's why it's lighter and stronger then normal steel! Of course, and they would have needed fire at least as hot as Dragon's fire to work the metal into shape! The real question though, was if the White Walkers were weak against Trinium or the Dragon's fire used to forge it? The very reason his ancestors came to this world was to study the planet's strange energy and the high number of unexplainable phenomenon that occurred here such as the disproportionately long seasons. So Jon also couldn't discount the involvement of 'Magic' in the forging process.

Jon sat them down just outside the ruins of the city, before having them split up to scan and search the ruins for anything of note. Jon himself was searching the outskirts of the ruins, intending to work his way in. Thirty minutes later, and Jon was getting ready to find a tower to explore, when something caught his eye. It was a corpse, as Jon moved closer he saw that it had been burned beyond recognition. Two things immediately stuck out about this corpse. One, it was clutching something in its hands. And two, there was a greatsword laying near it.

Jon picked up the greatsword to inspect it, noticing as he did that it was Valyrian Steel. While the blade itself was in immaculate condition, the same couldn't be said for the hilt. Which seemed to be made out of gold. He could almost make out the head of some kind of animal on the pommel, but it was too weathered. But if he had to place a guess, he would say it was a lion. Which meant that this was possibly Brightroar, the missing Family Sword of House Lannister. And if that was the case, then this burnt corpse was in all likely hood that of Gerion Lannister. Who rumor had it, had set sail for Valyria two and a half years ago. So this is what became of him? Finding what he sought only to be burnt to a crisp. What a poor way to go, and what was he clutching in his hands that he thought more valuable then his Family Sword?

Leaning in closer to investigate, Jon saw it was the remains of a large egg. But it had been broken, either when the man had died or before. Though something told him it had to have been during or after the man's death, as there would be no reason for a man keep clutching a broken egg even as he died. As Jon was inspecting the broken egg, the ground beneath him and the corpse began to rumble and bulge. He had just managed to jump back as a huge gout of flame shot up fifty feet into the air, the heat of which made his shields flare.

"Everyone be on the look out for exploding gas pockets!" Jon shouted over his radio, as he scrambled to his feet. A few seconds later he got a series of acknowledgments from the others. So that's what had killed this man, thought Jon. Marking the bones for later pick up. Jon continued his exploration. Two hours later, Jon had just reached the top of one of the open towers. So far he and his team had found 7 swords, 15 daggers, 2 suits of Valyrian Steel Armor, a strange horn, and 5 scrolls that had been preserved in the ash. As well as what he could only guess was a Valyrian Candle made of Obsidian.

As Jon came to a rest at the top of the open tower, he was just about to tell the rest of his team to call it for the day and head back to the shuttle when he was knocked over by a large blur! Luckily thanks to his shields he took no real damage. But all the same, Jon pulled his Asuran sidearm that he had brought with him and began to search for his assailant. Only for his heart to about come to a stop as he saw a winged shape circling around for another attack. A Dragon! A real fucking Dragon had attacked him!

Every sane molecule in his body told him to kill it, but Jon could not bring himself to shoot. Instead he watched frozen as the creature of legend swept down at him. It was at that moment that something truly strange happened. As he was watching it swoop down on him, he inadvertently locked eyes with it. The Dragon seemed to stop mid dive, and slowly descended to where Jon was standing transfixed. It came to a rest, not even five feet from where Jon was standing keeping its startling blue eyes locked on Jon all the while. Taking stock of the creature before him, Jon saw that its scales were white as fallen snow, with hints of pale blue. While the leather of its wings were such a dark blue that they almost appeared black.

It's size though was only a little larger then a very large dog, meaning it must still be young. Maybe even just a few years old. That was when a thought struck him, the egg! The egg the corpse was clutching was a Dragon's egg! And it hadn't broken, it had simply hatched! Locking eyes once more with the young white dragon, Jon saw that its eyes held a strange intelligence to them. Almost like they were judging him in some way that Jon could not understand.

If Jon lived to be a thousand, he still would not be able to explain why he did what he did next. For as he and the blue eyed dragon stared each other down, Jon deactivated his shield and began to move slowly towards it. Yet still it did not attack him, or make any move other then to snake out its head a little. So very slowly, Jon begin to reach out his hand. The Dragon's snout meeting him halfway. The thing that shocked Jon the most as his hand made contact was the warmth, there was absolutely noway this was a coldblooded creature. Its body seemed to exude warmth, more so even then a humans.

The second thing that shocked him, was to feel the Dragon softly nuzzle him. As its whole body began to rumble softly, almost as if it was purring if Dragons could indeed purr. Somehow Jon instinctively knew that this Dragon was now his, that for some reason beyond his current understanding, it had chosen him.

"Well it seems we're partners, doesn't it?" Jon asked the Dragon with a chuckle. The young Dragon flapped its wings rising in the air just a little over Jon's head, before it raised its own head and released a gout of fire so bright it light up the quickly darkening sky. But somehow Jon knew that far from being as threatening as it looked and sounded, the Dragon was agreeing with him.

"But what shall we call you?" Jon asked as he gave it some thought, before smiling. "How about, Brightfire?"

Jon watched as it let out another blast of fire, before it flew over and landed beside him. "Brightfire it is then." Jon said with a laugh. "Come on, Brightfire. Let's go home."

As Jon headed back towards the shuttle, he thought of the bones of Gerion Lannister, and one of the Visions Oma had shown him. Of a girl lighting herself and one other on fire. It would seem that a burnt sacrifice is the key to hatching Dragons. ' _Huh!'_ Jon thought. _'Who would have guessed that I would end up owing the Lannisters a debt?'_

* * *

Lord Tywin Lannister could not be described as a jolly man at the best of times, and these weren't the best of times! His youngest... for lack of a better word, son! Had just been dragged in once again, from a whorehouse. So drunk he could barely stand, much less walk! Thoughts once again assailed him, of rumors long ago. Involving the Mad King and his wife, but he quickly dismissed them once again. If Aerys ever had done something, his Joanna would have told him. No as much as he detested it, Tyrion was his. And yet still the doubt persisted.

And as if to further sour his mood, it had been over two and a half years since his fool of a younger brother took off for Valyria. On some fools journey to recover the family sword. And still he had not sent word back. Tywin knew he was going to have to send men to try to ascertain the fate of his brother. And speaking of swords, he had once again been rebuffed while seeking a replacement. Despite offering that fool Lord, twice his weight in gold. And considering just how fat the man was, that was saying something! No Lord Tywin Lannister was not in a good mood. So it shouldn't come as a shock that he reacted very poorly to a man suddenly appearing in his privet study!

He had just finished putting his seal on a letter meant for his son Jamie. When suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and a man in a hooded robe stood before him. Years of martial training kicked in, in an instant. And the Lord of Casterly Rock, went from setting at his desk. To standing with dagger in hand, his chair hitting the ground with a bang. He had just enough time to yell for the guards, before the dagger was pulled from his hand by some unseen force.

And just like that, Lord Tywin found himself unable to move. He could hear the guards banging against the door to his study, a door he didn't lock. But they were unable to enter. "Who are you?" He asked in the best menacing voice he could muster. "Some assassin sent to kill me?"

The man, his face hidden by shadows spoke. His voice oddly distorted. "If I were here to kill you, you would have never known I was here."

"Then what is it you do want?" Tywin snarled. "Surely you must know you'll never make it out of this castle alive?"

"Oh I assure you, I'll be quite alive when I leave here." Replied the stranger, in an infuriatingly calm voice. "As for what I'm doing here? I've come to return somethings to you."

"And what would that be?" Tywin asked, as the banging on the door grew louder.

"Your brothers bones." Said the man as he pulled a bag and something long wrapped in cloth off his back. "I found him in the ruins of old Valyria." He said as he sat the bag of bones on the desk. "He had this with him."

Tywin watched in shock as the man unwrapped the cloth to revel a Valyrian Steel Greatsword with a golden hilt, Brightroar! Forgetting for the moment to be angry, the Lion Lord couldn't help but ask. "Why? Why do this?"

"Guess you could say that I owe your brother a debt." As he laid the sword beside his brother's bones. Before once more a flash of white light filled the room and the man was gone! Just then his guards burst into the room.

"Search the castle! Bring me anyone you do not recognize!" Tywin yelled out, knowing as he did so, that they would find no one. That man, whoever he was was no ordinary man.

"What did you do to get mixed up with the likes of _him_?" He whispered to the bones of his dead brother, he could almost swear that he heard the ghost of his younger brother laughing at him.

High above Casterly Rock, in a cloaked shuttle, Jon pulled the hood off his head reveling his face. "Debt repaid." He whispered.

* * *

 _ **Near ascension occurs when a Human is evolving to the point of Ascension, but has not yet shed his or her physical form to become pure energy. A normal human on average uses at most 10% of his or her brain at any one time, but they require use of at least 92% to ascend. Pre-ascension is when brain activity is over average but the user is not yet Ascended. This usually gives them special abilities due to the heightened brain activity. The abilities become stronger and more diverse as the brain activity increases**_

 **Healing** ; Near-ascended humans have the power to heal themselves rapidly and also the ability to heal others with minor to major wounds, even those caused by a direct Staff weapon hit. They can also cure the Ancient contagion. Priors have shown the ability to cure the Ori plague, though it is unknown if this is through technology or their near-ascended power. (SG1: "Frozen", "Lost City, Part 2", "Flesh and Blood") (SGA: "Tao of Rodney", "Epiphany")

 **Enhanced biology** ; Near-ascension also grants super-hearing and sight when the human brain reaches activity of 60%. (SG1: "Prototype") (SGA: "Tao of Rodney")

 **Precognition** ; Near-ascension allows the user to see visions of the future and share them with others. These visions have always come true, although the user cannot tell when or where what he sees will happen, or under what context. (SGA: "The Seer")

 **Lightning** ; This ability allows the user to summon strikes of lightning, out of the sky or local planet's atmosphere, to vanquish groups of soldiers. (SG1: "The Quest, Part 2")

 **Telekinesis** (also known as Psychokinesis); This is powerful enough to hold doors shut and throw people back. This ability allows the bearer to move things they cannot see with the power of their mind. (SG1: "Counterstrike", "The Quest, Part 2", "Dominion", "Prototype") (SGA: "Tao of Rodney")

 **Biokinesis** (the ability to manipulate the processes of a body); By manipulating a body's processes, a near ascended being is capable of stopping people from speaking all together. (SG1: "The Quest, Part 2")

 **Technopathy** (the ability to manipulate machinery): Some near ascended beings have displayed the ability to control various forms of technology. Priors in particular have displayed the ability to control Ori warships with just their mind alone while Adria could also sort through a DHD's memory and determine the last address dialed. While possessing the mind and abilities of Merlin as well as a Prior, Doctor Daniel Jackson was able to take control of the systems of the Odyssey with his mind, fly an Ori warship and dial the Supergate. (SG1: "Counterstrike", "The Quest, Part 2", "The Shroud")

 **Telepathy** ; This is the ability that allows a being to read the mind of another being or communicating with them by putting thoughts in their heads. (SG1: "Prototype") (SGA: "Tao of Rodney")

 **Pyrokinesis** ; Is a mental ability that involves the manipulation of fire. Adria has demonstrated that she possesses pyrokinesis, as have Priors. (SG1: "Origin", "Flesh and Blood")

 **Energy beams** ; The ability to fire an energy beam from their hands. These can overpower even powerful personal energy shields and can stun or kill the target. (SG1: "The Quest, Part 2", "The Shroud")

 **Torture** ; Priors of the Ori had the ability to deliver excruciating pain to humans and it is likely all near-ascended can also. (SG1: "Line in the Sand", "The Ark of Truth")

* * *

 **(A.N) First I just want to say how blown away I am at the response this story is getting! Thank you! Just to let you all know, I've changed it from being three years before the start of the show, to four. As I remembered just how long it takes normal people to get around and needed to adjust for that. Anyways I know the chapter is short, but rest assured they will get longer. I hope you all enjoy. If you have any questions drop me a line in the review. Though please don't do so with a guest account, as then I can not answer you. But if you're just saying 'Hey you misspelled a word.' or 'Good Chapter.' or whatever, then a guest account is fine. And to let everyone know the Poll is now closed. And Daenerys wins with a staggering amount of the votes. Poor Sansa, just never gets any love :-( Lol**

 **Reddog24485.**

 **Next Chapter; Let the Game begin.**


End file.
